


Songs

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Jade Dragons [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: A collection of all of the songs fromJade Dragonsstuffed into one work, creatively titled "Songs".If anyone wants to use one of these songs, or add music, feel free to. Just make sure to credit me and let me know, I want to see what you come up with!Currently "Jade Dragons" is on hiatus, but songs will continue to be posted periodically.
Series: Jade Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Jade Dragons Logo

Hello, this first chapter has the logo (so far a WIP). Go to the other chapters for songs :D


	2. The Dragonets of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The debut song of the Dragonets of Destiny. This is the band of young musicians that founded Jade Mountain Music Academy. Members include Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, and Sunny. Honorary members include Peril, Glory, and Deathbringer.

##  **The Dragonets of Destiny**

_ We are the new stars _

_ In the sky _

_ Shining bright _

_ In the night _

_ We are the Dragonets _

_ To conquer fate _

_ Turn back the clock _

_ Before it’s too late _

_ The Dragonets of Destiny _

_ The bay of a thousand scales _

_ The night of a million stars _

_ The horizon of the desert stretching miles from afar _

_ The rainforest canopy _

_ The mountains of the free _

_ The marshes and winding rivers stretching out to the sea _

_ The auroras of the arctic glowing purple, blue and green _

_ Pyrrhia _

_ Long lost love _

_ Warrior’s blood _

_ Drowned in the flood _

_ We are the newborn suns _

_ Burning power _

_ Glowing fire _

_ In the darkest hour _

_ We speak the prophecies  _

_ The hidden needs _

_ The life we leave _

_ To save the world _

_ We are the Dragonets _

_ To teach the world _

_ Show love and life _

_ The war we’ll survive _

_ The Dragonets of Destiny _

_ The bay of a thousand scales _

_ The night of a million stars _

_ The horizon of the desert stretching miles from afar _

_ The rainforest canopy _

_ The mountains of the free _

_ The marshes and winding rivers stretching out to the sea _

_ The auroras of the arctic glowing purple, blue and green _

_ Pyrrhia _

_ Long lost love _

_ Warrior’s blood _

_ Drowned in the flood _

_ We are the newborn suns _

_ Burning power _

_ Glowing fire _

_ In the darkest hour _

_ The bay of a thousand scales _

_ The night of a million stars _

_ The horizon of the desert stretching miles from afar _

_ The rainforest canopy _

_ The mountains of the free _

_ The marshes and winding rivers stretching out to the sea _

_ The auroras of the arctic glowing purple, blue and green _


	3. The Lost Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song about stepping up and taking your place in the world, no matter how daunting it may seem at first. The song reflects Tsunami’s own personal struggles being the firstborn in the SeaWing Publishing Industry (SWPI), and therefore expected to take over the business, even if she wants to follow her dream of being a musician. The direct, powerful lyrics show Tsunami’s fierce personality and determination not to let anything get the best of her.

##  **The Lost Heir**

_Tonight, the moonlight shines over the sea_

_A distant kingdom, destined for me_

_The crown has been placed on my head at my birth_

_The burden of leading, I must prove my worth_

_To you,_

_To me,_

_To my country_

_But I don’t want to be a Queen,_

_I don’t need to live in a palace,_

_I don’t need to have a King at my side_

_I don’t need to be a princess,_

_I don’t need a scepter to rule_

_I just want to live life freely_

_With you_

_So I ran away_

_I left them behind_

_The life that was made for me_

_Is gone_

_I am the lost heir,_

_The missing princess_

_The one who left her kingdom behind_

_The one who wanted to live free_

_Without haunting shadows_

_I want to live a life that’s completely mine_

_I am the lost heir_

_The sunlight filters through the tree canopy_

_The mountains behind me stand tall_

_A glance at the water, the life in my past_

_I turn away, try to move on_

_I am the lost heir_

_The missing princess_

_The one who left her kingdom behind_

_The one who wanted to live free_

_Without haunting shadows_

_I want to live a life that’s completely mine_

_I am the lost heir_

_The lost heir_


	4. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song Glory ever wrote, she first performed it during her debut as the lead vocals of the Dragonets of Destiny. This track has become her signature song, which she performs at the beginning of every concert. It explains how she was ignored her whole life, and shows her determination to make a name for herself, even if she has to be the villain to do it.
> 
> (Yes, I know, this song breaks the pattern of the songs being named after the books.)

##  **Glory**

_You’re the main character_

_You think that you’re a genius_

_You'll be my Knight in Shining Armor_

_And I’ll be the princess_

_But I could be the hero_

_Yeah, and I can save the world_

_And you’ve already played your part_

_So let’s give this story a twirl_

_You can sit back_

_This is my story_

_Outshined,_

_By my Glory (ah, yeah)_

_You’ve done great things?_

_This ain't a love story_

_Soon you’ll be_

_Drowning in my Glory (yeah)_

_Remember when you defeated_

_All those evil villains_

_Who told you you how they cheated_

_All the ways to defeat ‘em_

_You think you’re so smart_

_You think you’ve got my heart_

_But really you did zero_

_‘Cause I was the real hero_

_You can sit back_

_This is my story_

_Outshined,_

_By my Glory (ah, yeah)_

_You’ve done great things?_

_This ain't a love story_

_Soon you’ll be_

_Drowning in my Glory (yeah)_

_And now the fairy tale’s finished_

_The villains are all gone_

_Who’s gonna play the bad guy_

_So you get more heroics done?_

_Who knows all your secrets_

_The weakness you try and hide_

_The things you don’t know, and_

_The twisted workings of your mind?_

_And so I’m gonna be the villain, taking over the world_

_I can twist the story plot, and_

_This time it’s my turn_

_And so I’m gonna be the villain, taking over the world, (the world)_

_I can twist the story plot, and_

_This time it’s my turn (oh yeah)_

_This time it’s my turn!_

_You can sit back_

_This is my story_

_Outshined,_

_By my Glory (ah, yeah)_

_You’ve done great things?_

_This ain't a love story_

_Soon you’ll be_

_Drowning in my Glory (yeah)_


	5. The Dark Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starflight is the lead singer for this song, and it reflects his personal struggles with the expectations placed on him. Growing up, he was expected to be the top of his class, and to pursue an academic education. This song details his struggles with losing his mother, and the resulting determination to follow his own dreams, not the path set out for him.

##  **The Dark Secret**

_ The darkest secret of the night,  _

_ The brokenness you try to hide, _

_ The outside world is closing in, _

_ Gonna drag you down, hold you within _

__

_ The dark secret _

_ The broken promise _

_ The way your life falls apart, _

_ Just when your heart _

_ Begins to heal _

_ The clouds and the shadows,  _

_ hiding view of tomorrow _

_ Are we ever gonna see the light of day? _

_ The feeling drags you down, _

_ hope cannot be found _

_ And still they say to push on through the day. _

_ Your best will never be enough _

_ You must be on the very top _

_ Beat all the rest _

_ Ace the test _

_ Live up to your legacy _

_ The darkest secret of the night,  _

_ The brokenness you try to hide, _

_ The outside world is closing in, _

_ Gonna drag you down, hold you within _

__

_ The dark secret _

_ The broken promise _

_ The way your life falls apart, _

_ Just when your heart _

_ Begins to heal _

_ You need to pick up the shards of glass _

_ From when your world fell down _

_ You need to build a castle strong and true _

_ So no one can hurt you now _

_ Fight for your dreams _

_ And make it seem _

_ Like you’ll always be okay _

_ My darling son,  _

_ You’ll be alright _

_ Go find your path _

_ And make it last _

_ Life is short _

_ So don’t hold on _

_ Don’t hide the dark _

_ Secret anymore _

_ Just when your heart _

_ Begins to heal _


	6. The Brightest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song about finding good sides to everything, and never losing hope. The lyrics reference Sunny’s involvement with uncovering the SandWing Finance scandal and the murder of Oasis, and her thoughts as she tries to do what’s right.

##  **The Brightest Night**

_ If the night is dark _

_ My heart glows bright _

_ I’m fighting still _

_ In a whirl of light _

_ Trying to help _

_ Save the ones I love _

_ If they can’t do it _

_ Then I will from above _

_ The brightest night is still dark and cold _

_ The darkest day still shines light and warm _

_ You can’t change what’s already there _

_ All you can do is persevere _

_ Because if you give up _

_ Who’ll do it then? _

_ You’re stuck in a cage _

_ For defeat again _

_ So when the moons are glowing above me _

_ I’ll fly in on wings of fire _

_ Save the world, rewrite the whole tale _

_ A beautiful legend inspired _

_ If the night is dark _

_ My heart glows bright _

_ I’m fighting still _

_ In a whirl of light _

_ Trying to help _

_ Save the ones I love _

_ If they can’t do it _

_ Then I will from above _

_ The brightest night gives hope and fear _

_ The darkest days are pure and clear _

_ An illusion to cover _

_ The world hidden under _

_ You’ve got lower your shield to fight _

_ So when the moons are glowing above me _

_ I’ll fly in on wings of fire _

_ Save the world, rewrite the whole tale _

_ A beautiful legend inspired _

_ If the night is dark _

_ My heart glows bright _

_ I’m fighting still _

_ In a whirl of light _

_ So when the moons are glowing above me _

_ I’ll fly in on wings of fire _

_ Save the world, rewrite the whole tale _

_ A beautiful legend inspired _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite song out of all of them.


	7. Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song about heartbreak, finding what went wrong and realizing that not everything works out in the end. Winter wrote the song after he and Moon discussed their feelings, and dedicated it to her. This was the first song the Jade Dragons ever performed on TV.

##  **Moon Rising**

_The mountains are dark, the stars are dim,_

_but your heart holds silvery light within_

_I see in your eyes, the darkness never hides,_

_but the light shines through you_

_Moon rising, casting beams of hope_

_Full moon flying,_

_What am I supposed to do, you_

_You gave me a purpose to_

_Live_

_Moon rising, shining love in the dark_

_New moon crying,_

_When I need you the most, you_

_Left me here when, I_

_I needed a purpose to live_

_Yesterday when I met you_

_I hoped there was something for us, so_

_I placed my bets, took a risk_

_Look where I landed, in the midst_

_All this chaos, and confusion, and love that’s not there_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_Was it maybe the time I said you, were deceiving us all_

_Was it because of the time I told you, that we were destined to fall?_

_Or was it always, forever set in stone,_

_A destiny the universe planned_

_That maybe I never was_

_Meant to be holding your hand?_

_Moon rising, casting beams of hope_

_Full moon flying,_

_What am I supposed to do, you_

_You gave me a purpose to_

_Live_

_Moon rising, shining love in the dark_

_New moon crying,_

_When I need you the most, you_

_Left me here when, I_

_I needed a purpose to live_

_Was it always, forever set in stone,_

_A destiny the universe planned_

_That maybe I never was_

_Ohh-oh-oh_

_Never meant to be holding your hand?_


	8. Winter Turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song about finding who you are, and change, and maybe even finding love along the way. It was the first song Winter ever wrote, while dealing with a lot of stress and pressure at home. Winter sings lead vocals for this song, Moon plays piano, Kinkajou sings backing vocals, Turtle and Umber perform the guitar part, and Qibli plays drums. 

##  **Winter Turning**

_The snow gives way to cheerful spring_

_Those precious months of love_

_Should I try and find the one_

_Who’s been waiting out there all along?_

_I’m leaving my old life behind, taking the last train_

_The ground is soaked with melting snow, the clouds are promising rain_

_And in the end is this all worth it?_

_Is the journey worth the pain?_

_All I know is that here right now, I’m never going back_

_Winter turning_

_The clouds move on, giving way to bright sunshine_

_The flowers bloom in the garden, of the house that’s all mine_

_But the place feels oddly hollow, like something should be inside_

_Like someone who can find me, wherever I hide_

_Winter turning_

_The snow gives way to cheerful spring_

_Those precious months of love_

_Should I try and find the one_

_Who’s been waiting out there all along?_

_Winter turning_

_Spring smiling_

_The summer looms closer_

_And soon it’s a year_

_Autumn arrives_

_And soon winter’s turning_

_Back into spring_

_Again_

_I look towards the future, and wonder when my life_

_Will be merged with someone else’s_

_Soulmates like snow and ice_

_And I think about the past, and wonder why I left_

_And I think I knew the life I could have, if I had the chance_

_So I’ll pick up the shattered memories_

_I’ll rebuild my place to stand_

_Then maybe, when I’m ready,_

_I’ll find a safe place to land_

_The snow gives way to cheerful spring_

_Those precious months of love_

_Should I try and find the one_

_Who’s been waiting out there all along?_

_Winter turning_

_Spring smiling_

_The summer looms closer_

_And soon it’s a year_

_Autumn arrives_

_And soon winter’s turning_

_Back into spring_

_Again_


	9. Escaping Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song about danger in small things, and how sometimes we are up our greatest enemies. Winter and Kinkajou wrote this song, and it reflects on how Peril grew up, as a child criminal working for Scarlet. Peril sings about how she’s escaping from her past life, and trying to start over.

##  **Escaping Peril**

_And I’m_

_Escaping peril, to where I don’t know_

_And I’m_

_Leavin’ my life behind to start over, oh-oh_

_And when_

_I see your face melted evil and sin_

_Then I, I turn around, and I’m escaping peril again_

_A flaming inferno_

_Drown out the world_

_A burning body_

_Smoke deadly curled_

_Dried blood, staining my hands_

_Past crimes, clinging like quicksand_

_And I’m_

_Escaping peril, to where I don’t know_

_And I’m_

_Leavin’ my life behind to start over, oh-oh_

_And when_

_I see your face melted evil and sin_

_Then I, I turn around, and I’m escaping peril again_

_A warm smile, a happy face_

_I see it shining, though the flames_

_A laugh, so out of place_

_I hear it echoing, is it too late?_

_And I see, there’s someone out there, something else for me_

_And I’m_

_Escaping peril, to where I don’t know_

_And I’m_

_Leavin’ my life behind to start over, oh-oh_

_And when_

_I see your face melted evil and sin_

_Then I, I turn around, and I’m escaping peril again_

_And I try to fight the curse that’s raging inside_

_And I try to make them see what’s on my mind_

_When will they learn that I’m finally free?_

_Free to choose who I am and who I’m gonna be!_

_And I’m_

_Escaping peril, to where my future lies_

_And I’m_

_Gonna find out who I am, cut all my ties_

_And when_

_Your smile is shining through the smoke and the flames_

_I know_

_My life is mine and no one else’s to claim_

_Escaping peril, no flames, no lies_

_Escaping peril, no fire, no fight_

_Escaping peril, the first peaceful night_


	10. Talons of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this song, Turtle sings about how he stays hidden, trying not to attract attention, while he has a hidden power and a struggle to control it. He sings abstractly about ways that he can hurt people if he’s not careful, which is why he makes the decision to stay in the shadows, hiding his ‘talons of power’.

##  **Talons of Power**

_And I’ve got_

_Talons, of power_

_Hands, of destruction_

_Claws, that make chaos_

_A fire, that’s hidden_

_Inside_

_Wings, that fly high_

_Above the moonless night_

_The power to create_

_The power to destroy_

_And I’ve got_

_Talons, of power_

_Hands, of destruction_

_Claws, that make chaos_

_A fire, that’s hidden_

_Inside_

_Magical mystery_

_Darkness surrounds me_

_Hidden past_

_Unknown fight_

_And I’ve got_

_Talons, of power_

_Hands, of destruction_

_Claws, that make chaos_

_A fire, that’s hidden_

_I’m hiding in plain sight_

_A phantom in the night_

_They listen to each other_

_And I’m left to hide_

_My_

_Talons of power_

_Talons of power_

_Talons of power_


	11. Darkness of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song’s lyrics are a metaphor to the Outclaws’ early days, when they performed solely on the streets of the Scorpion Den. Qibli was one of the first and youngest recruits, rising to fame quickly and being especially popular with younger girls. He is known for his adventurous spirit, which is reflected well in this song.

##  **Darkness of Dragons**

_ Living in the dust _

_ Hidden by the sand _

_ Special powers, secret adventures _

_ Gold hidden in my hand _

_ Magic spells and fairy dust _

_ Tricky spirits of the dunes _

_ Trouble likes me, follows us _

_ Like the code of an ancient rune _

_ Darkness of dragons, _

_ Wings hide the sun _

_ Secrets in the shadows _

_ Come on everyone _

_ I’m told to lie, to steal and cheat _

_ Make my opponents all retreat _

_ Fight for victory, don’t look weak _

_ It’s an adventure, my sweet treat _

_ Living in the dust _

_ Hidden by the sand _

_ Special powers, secret adventures _

_ Gold hidden in my hand _

_ Magic spells and fairy dust _

_ Tricky spirits of the dunes _

_ Trouble likes me, follows us _

_ Like the code of an ancient rune _

_ Darkness of dragons, _

_ Wings hide the sun _

_ Secrets in the shadows _

_ Come on everyone _

_ Oh-oh _

_ Secret lives _

_ Double spies _

_ Catastrophes _

_ Prophecies _

_ Maybe I stole your heart _

_ We’ve all gotta play our parts _

_ It’s a fantasy life of adventure _

_ Living in the dust _

_ Hidden by the sand _

_ Special powers, secret adventures _

_ Gold hidden in my hand _

_ Magic spells and fairy dust _

_ Tricky spirits of the dunes _

_ Trouble likes me, follows us _

_ Like the code of an ancient rune _

_ Darkness of dragons, _

_ Wings hide the sun _

_ Secrets in the shadows _

_ Come on everyone _

_ Darkness and light _

_ Secrets and spies _

_ Wings and claws _

_ Twisted laws _

_ Living in the dust _

_ Hidden by the sand _

_ Special powers, secret adventures _

_ Gold hidden in my hand _

_ Magic spells and fairy dust _

_ Tricky spirits of the dunes _

_ Trouble likes me, follows us _

_ Like the code of an ancient rune _


	12. Optimist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song about never giving up, and being optimistic no matter the situation. The lyrics depict situations where things look hard, but say to never give up and to keep on fighting. Kinkajou is the lead singer for this song, and she also helped to write much of the lyrics. Many of the verses reference her own situation growing up, and how she was the only one who had hope.

##  **Optimist**

_ You said today we’d all die _

_ You gave up, stopped pulling through _

_ You said the enemy would win the fight _

_ And that for us there’s no room _

_ But I stood up tall, held out my hand _

_ Said we’re gonna save the land _

_ Tonight the moon is hiding, but _

_ Tomorrow’s the full moon _

_ They said give up _

_ You said give in _

_ I said stand up _

_ We’re going to win _

_ They said don’t fight _

_ You said they’re right _

_ I fought the world alone _

_ I’ll see the silver lining _

_ Of every thundercloud _

_ Oh, and I’m gonna make  _

_ Everybody proud _

_ When the magic that ensnares us _

_ Slowly begins to fade _

_ We’ll shed our chains like raindrops _

_ To go out and face the day _

_ We’ll fight for their surrender _

_ Make the ones who hurt us pay _

_ We’re never going to give up _

_ Even as we slowly slip away _

_ They said give up _

_ You said give in _

_ I said stand up _

_ We’re going to win _

_ They said don’t fight _

_ You said they’re right _

_ I fought the world alone _

_ We will see the silver lining _

_ Of every thundercloud _

_ Oh, and we’re gonna make  _

_ Everybody proud _

_ I’m trying to win in a frozen world _

_ A palace of ice, deadly spikes, haunting swirls _

_ Ghosts shadow my footsteps and I still hold on to hope _

_ Maybe today’s the day when I’ll finally win _

_ They said give up _

_ You said give in _

_ I said stand up _

_ We’re going to win _

_ They said don’t fight _

_ You said they’re right _

_ I fought the world alone _

_ We will see the silver lining _

_ Of every thundercloud _

_ Oh, and we’re gonna make  _

_ Everybody proud _

_ They said give up _

_ You said give in _

_ I said stand up _

_ We’re going to win _

_ They said don’t fight _

_ You said they’re right _

_ I fought the world alone _


End file.
